A Secret Love
by christa33
Summary: Cain and DG love each other, but must keep their relationship secret. Will everyone accept their love for each other or hate them for it? I suck at summaries and I have revised this story. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Secret Love

Pairing: Cain/DG

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, although I would love too.

Author's Note: Italics are thought. Takes place after DG stops Azkadellia.

Chapter 1

_Out of everyone, why did I fall for him? He's a tin man, an ex-tin man, but a tin man, nonetheless. He says he has no heart, but I know he does, even if he will never admit it. I see the way he looks at me, a look of want. I wish he would admit how he feels because I want him too. I can't love him, he just found out his wife is dead and discovered that his son is alive. What kind of person am I?_

"DG." I hear him say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Cain." I say.

"Are you okay, you look upset, I'm worried about…"

"Please don't act like you care, when we both know that you don't."

"DG, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." _Great, wh_y _do I have to start crying now?_

"Then why are you crying, please tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it's nothing!"

"You know it's not nothing, no one cries over nothing, did I do something wrong, is that why your not telling me what's wrong."

"No, it's not you, its me, it's these feelings that I shouldn't be having."

"What shouldn't you be feeling?"

"These feelings…for you, it's not right, you're mourning over your wife. You just found out your son is alive and all I can do is think about being with you. I know it's selfish and wrong, but I know I've seen the way you look at me. I know you are older than I am and no one will understand or like us being together, but I can't help how I feel. I ask myself why did I have to fall for a tin man, who says he has no heart, but I know he does because I see through the mask you put on for everyone else. I know I shouldn't feel this, and that you could never return the feelings. Please tell me you don't hate me."

"DG, shut up."

Then he grabbed my shoulders and slowly pulled my face toward his. We were just inches away and after what felt like an eternity his brushed against mine. It was like an electric shock went through my body. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding in my chest. I felt his tongue brush against my lips seeking entrance. When I opened my mouth his tongue immediately started dancing with mine, each fighting for dominance. Finally, we parted from the lace of air.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that." He says trying to catch his breath.

"Why did you wait until now?" I ask with curiosity.

"Afraid. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way I did that I had mistaken your feeling for something else. I feel so guilty about having feelings for you, I should be mourning over my wife, but I cannot bring myself to mourn for her. I thought she was dead for eight years and then I thought she was alive, but that day you put your hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me when I saw her grave, my heart started beating faster and I knew that I had moved on a long time age. I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you, you are so much younger than I am, you're almost the same age as my son, and it makes me feel so guilty. Ever since that day, all I've thought about is you…"

"Then why didn't you say anything, just because you're older than me, what does that matter, it doesn't matter to me. I was always told, you cannot help who you fall in love with, and now I know that's true. I love you."

"I love you too, DG."

He cupped my cheek and he kissed me gentler than the last time. _I know I cannot leave after this; there is no turning back now. What will we do, no one will understand our love for each other, a princess and a tin man, and no one will accept this. People will look down upon me because I fell in love with him, but I don't care. I would give it all up just to be with him. Eventually, they will have to accept us, but it will have to remain our secret, for now._

"You know, we will have to keep this a secret, no one can know, for now. They will never understand our love for each other. A princess and a tin man, no one will accept this, but I'll leave it all behind just to be with you. Are you willing to give everything up just to be with me?" I say trying to hold back the tears, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I've known from the beginning no one would understand our love for each other, but we will get through this together, no one will come between us." He says while wiping away my tears.

_He's right; we will get through this together. They will have to accept us because I love him and he loves me. No one will come between us. I will not let anyone ruin this one chance at happiness; I will fight for him._

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review to tell me if you want me to continue. My first Tin Man fic so please be nice, but if you have suggestions on what I can do better, I will appreciate it. Once again, please read and review, greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Secret Love

Pairing: Cain/DG

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: _Italics are thoughts. __**Bold Italics are flashbacks.**_

Chapter 2

_Finally, it's about time they let me go. I've had enough family discussions to last a lifetime. At least, they are going to let me choose my own bodyguard, and I know the perfect person. Wyatt Cain. He knows how to protect more than anyone, Glitch and Raw do too, but he protects me more. He could never let anything happen to me, that's why I love him. I just wish we could tell everyone about our relationship, but we can't. Why can't everyone let us be happy together?_

"Lost in your thought again?" Cain asks. _Why does he always find me when I'm lost in my thoughts? _

"Yes, aren't I always?" I say.

"Usually, I'm assuming your parents had another family discussion."

"Yes."

_**Flashback**_

"_**DG, Azkadellia, your father and I need to discuss something with both of you." Mother says.**_

"_**What is it, mother?" Az asks concern evident in her voice.**_

"_**We think that it's for the best that DG and you have bodyguards. There are still some that resist us and they could try to hurt one of you, especially you, Azkadellia. People still do not trust you. Jeb Cain will be your bodyguard, Azkadellia. We think he will know how to protect you more than anyone and he is the only one that would accept. DG, I'm assuming that you will choose Mr. Cain.**_

"_**Yes, Mother." I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice.**_

"_**You can choose someone else if you like." Father says. Something in his eyes worried me, but I couldn't tell what it was.**_

"_**No, I want Mr. Cain to be my bodyguard. I know he'll say yes.**_

"_**Well, when you get his answer come tell your father and me."**_

"_**That's all we needed to discuss." Father says.**_

"_**May we leave?" Az and I ask at the same time.**_

"_**Yes, but girls be careful, I do not want to lose my daughters again." Mother says.**_

_**Az and I left together. Both lost it our own thoughts.**_

_**Flashback**_

"DG." Cain says.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought…again." I say.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Will you be my bodyguard?"

"What?"

"My parents, they want Az and I to have bodyguards. They chose Jeb to protect Az. They assumed I would choose you, but they said I could choose someone else, but I chose you. Who else would I choose; you know how to protect me better than anyone. You would go to the end of O.Z. for me. So will you be my bodyguard?"

"Yes, you didn't even to ask."

Then he pulled me into my room. He caressed my check and kissed me. There was such passion, but so gentle at the same time. He started pushing me toward the bed until my knees hit the edge. He laid me down without cutting off our kiss. I was so lost in the moment I almost couldn't believe he stopped.

"We shouldn't be doing this, not yet." He says.

"Why not?" I ask. _I want this._

"Anyone could walk in and I don't think you're ready. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I want this as much as you do. I didn't stop you."

"I know, but we need to wait."

"Fine."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not, I just hate hiding this. I'm lying to everyone, Mother, Father, Az, Glitch, Raw, and the rest of the O.Z. The worst part is I'm making you lie to Jeb. I hate it, I wish we could just run away and be together. I don't want to be queen. Az should be queen, she grew up in the O.Z., and I didn't."

"No one will let her be queen. People in the O.Z. don't believe she was possessed by the witch. They want you as their queen, you know that's why we can't run away."

"If being queen means not being able to be with you, then I don't want it. All I care about is being with you."

"I know, but if you have to choose between me and being queen, you need to choose "being queen."

"What? No, I won't choose being queen! How dare you say that, why would you say that! I love you and you think I will turn my back on you for a title! If they can't accept who I love, then I don't want to be their queen!"

"We can still be together when you're queen."

"How, by sneaking around and lying like we are now. What do we do once they make me marry? What are you going to do, sit there and let me go through with it?"

"You have to choose to be queen!"

"Get out, just leave me alone and get out!"

"Fine!"

He slammed my door very loudly as he left. _I can't believe him. I'm willing to throw everything away for him and he has the nerve to tell me to choose being queen over him. I don't want to be queen. I want to be with him. Why doesn't he see that? _I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. _Great, can't I ever get a _

_moment of peace._

"Come in." I say.

Az walked in my room. _Hopefully, she won't ask any questions. I hope she didn't overhear. Why wasn't I quieter?_

"Are you okay, DG?" Az asks.

"Yes." I say.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right."

"I know, but I'm not ready to talk about it right now, I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay, I love you, DG."

"I love you too, Az."

She walked out of my room with my mouth hanging open in shock. _Did she hear us? Does she know? I hope not, God I hope not, that's the last thing I need. _After curling up in a ball, I cried until I couldn't cry no more. _Please let Wyatt come back to me. _

Author's Note: Hope you liked it; sorry it took so long, I had exams all week and a Christmas party. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note Author's Note

Hey guys, so sorry I have not updated. I have had so many things going on. I had school and my teachers were getting me ready for Algebra 1 and U.S. History state tests. Then I was having some family and personal problems. And this past weekend a tornado hit my community. All my windows got blown out and a huge tree fell down by our house. My car is dented and my windshield is cracked. All cars got messed up. My roof on my house is messed up. It was bad. I've got the third chapter written, but I don't know when I'll get around to typing it because I'm staying with my cousin until the insurance figures out what to do about our house. We'll probably have to build a new one, because of all the water damage and the damage done by the trees that fell. I'm so sorry, I'll try to update at my cousin's house, but I'm having a hard time after the tornado. Love y'all, again I'm so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Secret Love

Title: A Secret Love

Pairing: Cain/DG and Jeb/Az

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it's nice to dream!!

Authors's Note: _Italics-thoughts. __**Bold Italics-flashbacks.**_

Chapter 3

**Cain's POV**

_Why did I have to make that promise to the Mystic Man?_

_**Flashback**_

"_**No, no, no, you stay with her at all cost." The Mystic Man said. **_

"_**I have to take care of Zero." I say.**_

"_**You know who she is now, she's the key, promise me, I want your word as a tin man, you will not leave her side at any costs."**_

"_**You have my word."**_

_**Flashback**_

_She was so beautiful that night. I can't believe I made that promise. I'm still keeping that damn promise to this day. Why did I have to make it? She needs to understand that she has to choose queen over me. She won't, I know she won't because she loves me. No one is going to understand my relationship with DG especially Jeb. He will hate me; he will think I am insulting Adora's memory. Maybe I am, I don't know, I've thought she was dead for years. I move on years ago, I hope Jeb will understand that. I've got to find DG and apologize before it's too late._

**Jeb's POV**

Az kissed him like no had kissed him before. _Who would have thought I would be with a princess especially the one I use to hate. Azkadellia was possessed by the with, that's what I have to remember that, it wasn't her fault. I knew I was in trouble when I accepted to be her bodyguard, the way she looked at me...I think I might be falling in love with her…no wait I can't._

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Az asks.

_Her hair is a mess and her lips are all swollen, she doesn't even know how good she looks...wait, no, concentrate Jeb, this is wrong, she's a princess, you're her bodyguard._

"Because I'm your bodyguard and you're a princess, this is wrong." I say.

"No, its not, DG and Cain are have a relationship…they're in love and…wait did I say Cain, I meant, damn you shouldn't heard that, pretend you didn't." Az says.

"No, I won't pretend I didn't hear it. She's almost my age and…"

"So, I'm older than you and age is just a number…"

"He's a tin man, an ex-tin man and her bodyguard…"

"What does that matter? You're an ex-resistance fighter and my bodyguard and I'm falling in love with…"

"You're what…"

"No, wait, damn why can't I keep my mouth shut."

"Did you say you were falling in love with me?"

"Yes."

Next thing I know she grabs me and kisses me. I find myself kissing her back. _Why does she have this affect on me? She's so beautiful and smart and kind and shut up brain. _So I push her on the bed and kiss her, I'm the one in control now, seems like she likes it. Then her door opens and I freeze. Damn.

"Az, I need to talk to you…" DG says.

"Umm, hey baby sister, you know Jeb." Az says.

"Uh yeah, but what is he doing on top of you? Why is your hair messed up? Are your lips swollen? Whoa, what did I miss?""

"Together." I say.

Now I'm standing and so is Az. DG _looks like a deer caught in headlights. Serves her right, not knocking before entering. I mean, what I am thinking._

"You two are together, but that can't be right." DG says.

"So it's okay for my father and you to be together, but not Az and me." I say angrily.

"Wait, what? How did you know about Wyatt and me, we haven't told anyone."

"Well umm it's kind of obvious to me and I might have let it slip…" Az says.

"You what?"

"We were arguing and I accidentally told him, I'm sorry, DG."

"I'm not, when was I going to be told, I am his son."

"We were afraid."

"Afraid…well he should be, you are half his age, you're almost my age."

"Az is older than you."

"Well, he's an ex-tin man and your bodyguard."

"You're an e-resistance fighter and Az's bodyguard"

"Well, I'm falling in love with her."

"Well, I love your father and he loves me."

"You mean it; you're falling in love with me." Az says.

"Yes."

I kissed her, I don't care that DG is in the room. _I love her; she is everything I've always wanted. I've got to have a talk with my father._

"Umm, I'm going to go." DG say_,_ looking uncomfortable.

"No, DG wait, I'm sorry, I should have told you." Az says.

"Why, I didn't tell you about Wyatt and me."

"I figured it out thought."

"I'm sorry too, Az."

_As usual they hug and make up. Women. One minute they're mad and the next they're happy._

"Jeb, I know I'm the last person you want with your father. I know he's an ex-tin man and my bodyguard. I know he was married and had you. I know he's older than me, but I love him and he loves me. I know that he loved your mother, but he's moved on. She'll always be in his heart. He loves you so much and I know you love him too. Please don't be mad."

"I know he does, I just wish he would have told me."

"He was going too, he was just afraid."

"I'm sorry, DG."

"Me too."

"Please don't tell anyone about us, DG." Az says.

"I wasn't, as long as both you promise not to tell anyone about Wyatt and me."

"We promise." Az and I say at once.

DG left the room after that. _That was just awkward and uncomfortable. At least she's not going to tell anyone. They'll find out some day, though._

"Did you really mean it earlier when you said you were falling in love…"

"Yes." I interrupted.

"I meant what I said too."

"Az?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jeb."

We kiss again. _Hopefully, we won't be interrupted this time._

"So where were we?" I ask.

"I don't remember, why don't you remind me."

"Okay, just remember if we start this, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I know, I don't want you too."

**DG's POV**

_Well, that was just weird. Jeb and Az. At least Jeb didn't totally lose it when he found about his dad and me. Maybe he'll be okay, hopefully. I wish Wyatt was here. I miss him. Maybe I should, no he should be the one to apologize, not me._

"DG." _Is it really him or I am just imagining him._

"DG"_ I must really be losing it._

"Come to tell me to choose queen over you again." I say bitterly.

"No, I came to apologize."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was wrong. I should have known you would never choose queen over me."

"Took you long enough."

"I guess I deserve you being angry at me."

"Yes, everyone else is, Jeb thinks its, never mind."

"Jeb thinks what?"

"Well, Az figured us out and he kind of knows but he's okay with it, I mean he was mad at first, I knew he probably would be, but he got over it because I walked in on him and Az…damn I said way too much…"

"Wait, Az and Jeb are together."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just shocking."

"Yea, well you didn't walk in on him on top of her…"

"What, they were…"

"No."

"Umm, if you say so, I'll ask him about it later."

"I'm sorry, you come to apologize and all I can do is argue."

"It's fine."

"Umm…"

"I love you, DG."

"I love you too."

Then he kissed me. Just a gentle kiss, one filled with forgiveness. _This is where I belong. In time, we will tell everyone and be together. Dorothy Gale Cain, that sounds so perfect._

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Like I said I had school, then my friends were having problems and needed my help, then I had some personal problems of my own, then a tornado hit our house, then a family friend died, then my friend got engaged and asked me to be the maid of honor. I don't know when I'll update again, I'm having writers block and my friend gets married on August 2nd and I'm helping her with the wedding plans as any good maid of honor would do, lol. If you have any suggestions about what to see in the next chapter please tell me, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and please review.


End file.
